Deslizándose fuera de la vida del diamante
by Rankakiu
Summary: (Traducción) "Chica, ¿acaso sigues zombificada?" "No, solo pienso que Chloé tiene un corazón, solo que no sabe cómo usarlo. Pero si le ponemos un ejemplo positivo, ¿quizás Chloé pueda cambiar y aprender a ayudar a otras personas?" -Centrado en Chloé- (Autora original: salty nap princess)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir**

 **Deslizándose fuera de la vida del diamante**

 **Autora original: salty nap princess (Fanfiction)/nap_princess (AO3)**

 **Publicado bajo el titulo original: Slip off the diamond life**

 **Fecha de publicación: 20 de mayo del 2018 (Fanfiction) / 4 de junio del 2018 (AO3)**

 **Traducción: Rankakiu**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir es propiedad de su autor Thomas Astruc, así como de ZAG Entertainment, Method Animation & TOEI Animation LTD.**

 **Nota del traductor:** ¡Hola gente de Fanfiction! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. De nueva cuenta les traigo otra traducción, y de nueva cuenta el personaje central es Chloé Bourgeois. Ha sido difícil pero satisfactorio traducir esta maravillosa pieza, la cual es un análisis muy bien hecho de la diva parisina, ya que nos permite conocer su pasado y saber de sus emociones y sentimientos en diferentes etapas de su vida. Espero disfruten de la lectura. Saludos.

* * *

 **Deslizándose fuera de la vida del diamante.**

— ¡Mami! —Dijo una Chloé de cinco años de edad. Viéndose tan pequeña, herida y triste, se volvió con su madre para salvar el día. Tenía lágrimas en sus enormes ojos azules y su labio inferior estaba temblando.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Por qué estas llorando?—Preguntó su madre en un tono gentil de voz.

— ¡Ese chico de allí me robó a señor abracitos! —Dijo Chloé, con sus manos pequeñas, amontonadas en el dobladillo inferior de su falda, mientras se quedaba ahí, indefensa.

Tomó menos de un segundo para que su madre pasara de gentil a enojada. Una mirada furiosa se posó en el rostro de Audrey Bourgeois.

— ¿Dónde?—Preguntó la mujer mayor antes de alejarse de su hija y caminar hacia el chico que Chloé había señalado con anterioridad.

Chloé miró desde lejos, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, como su madre le dirigió una mirada de muerte al niño. Audrey Bourgeois ni siquiera abrió la boca para decir algo. No dijo palabras venenosas. No hubo necesidad de regaños o siquiera de azotes. Solo una mirada mortal, mientras la mujer extendía su mano y esperaba que el niño devolviera el osito de peluche a ella. Y el niño lo devolvió, después de casi orinar sus pantalones.

— ¡Gracias mami! —Chloé sonrió, extendiendo sus manitas para alcanzar a su osito de peluche favorito. Sin embargo, Chloé no recibió una cálida respuesta. Oh, no, no, _no_. En vez de eso, recibió la misma dura mirada que su madre le dio al chico.

— ¡No dejes que ese niño o alguien más te trate así _jamás_!—Su madre gritó, manteniendo al señor abracitos de Chloé como rehén.

En ese momento, Chloé sintió que lloraría de nueva cuenta.

—No lo haré. Lo siento. Solo creí que sería amable compartir mis juguetes con él, ¡pero no me devolvía al señor abracitos!

— ¿Amable?—Repitió, aun sosteniendo el osito de peluche, pero aplicando más fuerza a su agarre. **Ahora sí que estaba furiosa.**

— ¡Estas lastimando al señor abracitos!—Suplicó Chloé. — ¡Estas apretándolo muy fuerte!

Pero Audrey Bourgeois no le devolvió el osito _–no lo hizo-_ hasta que a Chloé se le quedó en la cabeza que la gente amable termina en último lugar y que el **poder lo es todo.**

— _¡Escúchame!_ —Demandó Audrey. — ¡Tú eres Chloé Bourgeois! ¡Tu padre es el acalde de París, una persona muy importante con poder! ¡Y para que alguien conserve ese poder, debe mantener una imagen de ser importante!

— ¿Mamá?—Chloé parpadeó, no entendiendo el valor de las palabras de su madre.

—No puedes permitir que cualquiera te moleste. —Dijo Audrey, ahora extendiendo al señor abracitos hacia Chloé. — ¿Has entendido? **No puedes dejar** que cualquiera tome la ventaja sobre ti. No puedo estar siempre aquí para salvarte. La mayoría del tiempo tendrás que salvarte a ti misma.

— ¿Y cómo hago eso?—Preguntó Chloé, abrazando a su osito de peluche cerca de su pecho.

—Pisotéalos a ellos primero, antes de que te pisoteen a ti.

* * *

— ¡Eres tan amable, Adrikins! —Dijo Chloé, ahora con diez años de edad y prácticamente medio huérfana, ahora que su madre decidió desaparecer de su vida y la de su padre.

— ¡Gracias, Chloé! —Respondió Adrien, con una sonrisa que enseñaba ampliamente sus dientes. — ¡Y tú eres divertida! ¡Estoy contento de que seas mi amiga!

—Soy tu _única_ amiga. —Dijo Chloé. Ella sabía que solo era una niña, pero incluso sabía lo solitario que se sentía Adrien, teniendo clases privadas en su hogar y todo eso. Al menos Chloé tenía a Sabrina, con la cual jugaba mientras sus padres tenían pláticas importantes sobre las leyes de París.

—Supongo. —Adrien se encogió de hombros, mientras miraba como Chloé sostenía al señor abracitos de forma tensa. Hubo un repentino espacio de silencio sobre ellos y Adrien podía ver que Chloé quería decirle algo.

— ¿Adrikins?—Ahí estaba.

— ¿Si?—Preguntó Adrien, mirando a su única amiga en los ojos.

—No deberías ser tan amable. —Dijo ella, totalmente en serio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi mami dice que la gente amable es pisoteada fácilmente.

Adrien mordió el interior de sus mejillas.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba lo que diga tu mamá.

—Claro que no. —Mintió Chloé, incluso Adrien podía saberlo, al ver sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que no dejó salir. —Pero soy tu _única_ amiga y a veces no puedo protegerte, así que no quiero verte lastimado.

Una sonrisa gentil se curvó en el rostro de Adrien. Chloé podría ser una… mocosa a veces, pero aún tenía su corazón en alguna parte. Es solo que este se endureció después de todo el desastre de la "madre desaparecida".

—No te preocupes, Chloé. No tienes que protegerme.

—No puedes decir eso cuando sabes que todos salen lastimados.

(Oh, y que verdad tan triste es.)

* * *

Chloé recordaba tener trece años y suplicar con todo su corazón una cadena de _por favor, por favor, por favor_ ; como si fuera su nuevo mantra, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 **"¿Estas bien, Adrikins?"** Preguntó vía mensaje de texto, viendo la pantalla de su celular fijamente.

Chloé acababa de enterarse de que Emilie Agreste se fue y había abandonado la mansión de los Agrestes, al igual que la madre de Chloé _la había dejado_. Era la misma historia repitiéndose una vez más (excepto que Chloé había presenciado como su madre se alejaba, mientras que la madre de Adrien había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno).

 _"Por favor, contéstame."_ Chloé pensaba en su cabeza. _"Por favor, por favor, por favor."_

Sus manos prácticamente estaban temblando, considerando enviar otro mensaje de texto. El tiempo pasaba _muy lento_ y Chloé se estaba ahogando en sus propias emociones. Ella _no podía creer_ que esto estuviera pasando. Chloé recordaba cómo se sintió cuando su madre caminó fuera de su vida, recordaba lo triste, confusa, enojada y descorazonada que estaba y no había **ninguna manera** en que ella permitiera que Adrien se sintiera de la misma manera, no al menos sin un hombro en el que él se apoyase.

Chloé quería ayudar, quería hacer _algo_ y probarse a sí misma útil. Incluso si era algo tan pequeño como estar ahí para que Adrien desahogara sus lamentos. Incluso si ambos terminaban en un charco de mocos y lágrimas.

Chloé conocía que un montón de gente la había estereotipado como una rubia tonta y mocosa, pero ella, de hecho, conocía un montón de cosas. Como por ejemplo, como ella podía confiar en su amoroso padre para ser confortada y como ella podía confortarlo de regreso. Como el señor Agreste siempre reservaba su corazón para una pequeña cantidad de gente. Y como Adrien no tenía a _alguien_ a quien recurrir.

 **"¡Voy a venir y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para detenerme!"** Fue el texto final que Chloé envió a Adrien, mientras corría fuera de su casa y se adentraba en la tardía noche parisina como una si fuera una niña loca y desenfrenada.

* * *

Chloé sabe que ella es una esnob.

 _Por supuesto_ que lo es.

Ha crecido rodeada por gente esnob; ha aprendido a caminar como ellos, hablar como ellos, presentarse a sí misma como ellos. Personas endurecidas, Personas fuertes, personas con poder al alcance de sus manos.

Se ha puesto en ese actuar, porque Chloé sabe que _a nadie_ le gusta a alguien que sea fácil. El tipo de persona que se convierte en un blanco fácil, que es empujado y pisoteado y que se ríen en su cara (ni siquiera lo suficientemente digno como para hablar a sus espaldas).

Y ese tipo de persona no es algo en lo que Chloé quiera convertirse. Así que ella construyó muros en su corazón y hace demandas difíciles de cumplir. Recordó que su papi le dijo una vez que, si alguien **realmente** quería _impresionarla_ y ver su _lado bueno_ , (Si, ella tiene uno) entonces deberá hacer un esfuerzo para derribar aquellos muros, escuchar sus peticiones y mantenerse al día con sus demandas. Se trata de que ellos sean complacientes. Se trata de complacerla a ella.

Si no eran capaces de hacer un esfuerzo, entonces… ¿para qué molestarse en invertir en una persona? Solo es una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Adrien empezó a asistir a clases en el colegio Françoise Dupont, Chloé inmediatamente se sintió su protectora. Y no solo era "por qué" ella era su _primera y única amiga._ También la razón era que ella se había enamorado de él.

Si, _se había enamorado_. Ella también tiene un corazón, aunque usted no lo crea (muy a pesar de no saber usarlo, realmente).

En su cabeza, ella y Adrien hacían una pareja con **mucho sentido**. Tienen _tanto en común_ : Ambos crecieron en las mismas condiciones y permanecieron ahí –en la clase alta-. Ambos son devotos fans de Ladybug (Aunque Chloé se considera la fan número uno). Ambos comparten el mismo dolor de perder a sus madres (y nadie, _más que ellos_ , **pueden** entender cómo se siente eso).

Así que cuando Chloé descubrió la posibilidad de que su archienemiga estuviera con **su** Adrikins, se sintió que estaba constantemente fuera de control. _Siempre_ enojada, _siempre_ amargada, _siempre_ de mal humor. Honestamente no puede recordar la última vez que sonrió sinceramente.

—¡Muchas gracias por prestarme tu kit de costura, Marinette!—Dijo Rose, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Marinette. Hay sonrisas por todos lados, pero a Chloé le dan ganas de vomitar por lo enfermiza que es la dulce Marinette.

Chloé se burlaba directamente de Marinette. En la mente de la rubia, Marinette **no es más** que alguien que no puede llegar a ser mucho más que una soñadora y una tonta.

Aun así, todos parecen **amar** a Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette, quien es torpe, quien se tropieza y arruina sus ropas ensuciándolas; quien parece como un torbellino que lo destruye todo, debido a sus constante retrasos cuando avanza por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar a clases a tiempo, quien _ni siquiera_ puede mantener una perfecta manicura, -a causa de sus manos callosas y dedos cubiertos con banditas curativas por toda la actividad de costura y confección de ropa.

Marinette es amable con todos, trata a todos con igualdad y Chloé **no lo puede entender**. Realmente no puede, así que ¿para qué molestarse? No es como si sus compañeros de clase representen algún beneficio para ella. Rose llora con demasiada facilidad, Juleka apenas puede ser escuchada con su suave voz en hilo, Kim tiene un complejo cuando de competiciones se trata, Alix tiene mal genio y Alya no puede guardar un secreto a sí misma, incluso si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Así que para que desperdiciar su tiempo con toda esa gente que _pueden_ - _y lo harán_ \- arrastrarla hacia abajo?

* * *

Mirándose en el espejo de su casillero, Chloé suavizó su maquillaje de sombra de ojos color azul con su dedo, mezclándolo, esperando que dicha acción resaltara el igualmente brillante color de sus ojos azules. _Nadie_ se da cuenta de sus esfuerzos. Ni de su maquillaje perfecto, ni de su ropa cuidadosamente seleccionada o de su sedoso cabello, sin un cabello fuera de su lugar.

Chloé **no** lo entiende. ¡Ella es perfecta! Tiene la apariencia, tiene la ropa, tiene el dinero. _El estatus_ y _el poder_. **¡Lo tiene todo!**

¿Así que por que sus compañeros de clase no caían rendidos a sus pies? ¿Por qué no la invitaban a sus fiestas o a salir a algún sitio después de clases, o incluso no le ofrecen sentarse junto a ellos durante el almuerzo? ¿Acaso no era así como funcionaba en las películas? ¿Acaso la chica rubia malvada y rica no conseguía todo lo que pudiera tener en sus manos _y más_?

— ¿Notas algo diferente en mí, Sabrina?—Preguntó Chloé, esperando tener una reacción de su amiga pelirroja.

Sabrina parpadeó detrás de sus anteojos, tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo ordinario.

— ¿No…?—Balbuceó con incertidumbre.

Chloé reprimió su ira. Nadie lo nota, ni siquiera Sabrina, la mejor amiga de Chloé y probablemente la única por _voluntad propia_.

— ¿Quieres que diga que si?—Preguntó Sabrina, preocupada de haber cometido un error. — ¿Es tu cabello? ¿Hiciste algo diferente en él?

Suspirando, Chloé cierra su casillero de un portazo.

—No importa. No es nada. —Afirmó.

—Lo- lo siento. —chilló Sabrina, pero con Chloé alejándose del sitio su disculpa cayó en oídos sordos.

* * *

— ¡Esa chica es peor que Hawk Moth!—Acusó Alya, mientras su boca se encontraba fruncida en gesto desaprobatorio.

— ¡Al menos la mitad de la ciudad ha sido akumatizada por su culpa!—Gritó Alix enfurecida.

Y con el dedo apuntando hacia ella, vinieron las miradas acusatorias. La clase entera está en contra de ella. Por supuesto, están del lado de Marinette. **Siempre** del lado de la dulce y amable Marinette. Nunca del suyo, _nunca_ del lado de Chloé.

Una gama de emociones aplastó a la chica rubia, sintiéndose _justo_ como el niño de hace diez años. Teniendo un dedo acusador apuntando hacia su dirección.

Chloé mira hacia otro lado, porque –sí, es verdad lo que dicen. Ni siquiera puede contar con las dos manos el número de veces en que causo que París estuviese en peligro. Ha habido muchos incidentes a causa de ella.

Por una fracción de segundo, Chloé se permitió pensar negativamente de sí misma. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Arruinando la ciudad en la cual su padre trabajaba tan duro? Pero _solo_ un segundo bastó para que se burlara de ellas y rodara sus ojos azules ante las miradas de sus compañeros dirigidas a ella y también de las palabras de Alix y Alya.

 **No** dejaría que esas "aspirantes" se metieran debajo de su piel y la hirieran con sus palabras (incluso si sus palabras son ciertas).

* * *

— ¿¡Chloé Bourgeois!?—Preguntó una nueva villana akumatizada, esperando en el escritorio de la profesora y adoptando una pose. La villana tenía piel gris azulada y un lápiz labial oscuro.

— ¿¡Quién eres tú?!—Chilló Chloé con miedo.

— ¡Zombizou!—Dijo la villana, pero era claro que la señorita Bustier estaba detrás de esa máscara y disfraz.

Y por alguna razón, la única cosa que Chloé podía oír es una pequeña voz detrás de su cabeza que dice "Todo esto es tu culpa –otra vez-".

* * *

El número de personas que se sacrificaron así mismas para salvarla _son_ demasiadas. Chloé no lo entiende. _No puede_ entenderlo. ¿Por qué sus compañeros estaban haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estaban dispuestos a convertirse en zombis por ella? ¿Por qué molestarse? ¿Por qué…?

Chloé concluyó que ellos eran _demasiados_ amables para su propio bien.

* * *

Ladybug sintió su corazón latir ruidosamente en su pecho y el tiempo moviéndose lentamente a su alrededor. Ha sido superada en número, atrapada y de _nueva cuenta_ peleando contra su compañero superhéroe, controlado mentalmente.

Chat Noir zombificado corrió directo hacia ella, frunciendo sus labios para un beso y estirando sus garras para robar su Miraculous.

Cerrando sus ojos y preparándose para el fin del mundo, Ladybug piensa _"se acabó todo"_." Se acabó…"

Y así hubiera sido, de no ser porque Chloé hizo un acto inesperado y se arrojó enfrente de Chat Noir y Ladybug presenció todo.

— ¡Chloé!—Gritó Ladybug. Sabía que Chloé siempre ha sido malcriada y grosera pero nadie merecía convertirse en un zombi sin mente. _Nadie._

—Está bien. —Dijo Chloé, con un tono estremecedor en su voz, aunque no lo demostrara del todo. Su espalda estaba a la vista de Ladybug, sosteniendo a Chat Noir de forma apretada, apretada, _apretada_ , para que así su sacrificio esté justificado. —Estaré bien, Ladybug. Ve y salva a París.

—Gracias por salvarme. Y con eso, Ladybug hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para asegurarse que ella (y tal vez incluso Chloé) pudiera continuar ayudando a otros.

* * *

—Pero he lastimado a muchas personas.—Dijo la señorita Bustier, entristecida, después de la repercusión que tuvo la batalla contra Zombizou, mientras se sentaba en la parte superior de la torre Eiffel con los superhéroes de París, Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—No, yo lo hice. —Chloé dio un paso adelante, con los hombros caídos y tragándose su orgullo. —Olvidé su cumpleaños de nuevo y… cuando vi que todos prepararon un regalo para usted, perdí totalmente el control, porque a mí también me hubiera gustado ofrecerle algo. —Chloé parpadeó, reteniendo las lágrimas, no queriendo arruinar su maquillaje. —Lo siento, señorita Bustier.

Una mano tocó suavemente el hombro de Chloé antes de que la señorita Bustier le dijera:

—Gracias, Chloé. —Dijo la mujer mayor pronunciando una frase que no se menciona muy a menudo. Especialmente porque las palabras "gracias" y "Chloé" _no parecían_ encajar bien dentro de la misma oración. —Esas palabras son el mejor regalo posible que podrías haberme dado.

Y con eso, la Señorita Bustier dio un abrazo a Chloé. Y por un momento, _solo por un momento_ , Chloé se permitió a si misma ser gentil, abrazando de vuelta a su maestra, mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir intercambiaban miradas. Algo brilló detrás de los ojos azules de Ladybug.

* * *

—Chica, ¿acaso sigues zombificada?—preguntó Alya, desconcertada por el giro de 180 grados de la actitud de Marinette.

Marinette solo atinó a reír.

—No, solo pienso que Chloé _tiene_ un corazón, solo que no sabe cómo usarlo. Pero si le ponemos un ejemplo positivo, ¿quizás Chloé pueda cambiar y aprender a ayudar a otras personas?

— ¿¡Quéee!?—Dijo Alya exasperada, pero Marinette solo rio de nuevo y volteó la cabeza de su mejor amiga, directamente hacia Chloé, quien estaba de pie ante la señorita Bustier.

—Esto… es para usted. —Chloé dijo, mientras presentaba el regalo de la maestra en una caja negra con un contorno dorado. Dijo esas palabras lentamente, como si estuviera procesando la situación.

—No tenías por qué molestarte, Chloé. —Dijo la señorita Bustier, suavizando su mirada de ojos verdes mientras aceptaba el regalo.

—Quise hacerlo. —Respondió la chica rubia. Ella… estaba siendo amable por una vez.

Quizás… ¿la amabilidad no es tan mala después de todo?

* * *

— ¿Qué es esto?—Chloé terminó por preguntarse en voz alta, con ambas palmas de sus manos ocupadas, sosteniendo una caja que contiene una peineta –hermosa y dorada- con una abeja en su centro.

Estaba sola en su habitación, rodeada por marcas de diseñadores reconocidos y sábanas de seda y una cajita de madera que _fue_ colocada en el centro de uno de sus cajones de su mesa de maquillaje. ¿Pero quién podría haber sido quien le dejó esto? Lucía demasiado estrafalario para ser algo que su papi le daría de regalo.

Junto a la cajita de madera que guardaba la peineta de la abeja, había una nota en donde se leía: **"Con esto, puedes ayudar a cualquiera. Puedes ayudar a todo París".**

Chloé sintió como si su corazón cayera a sus pies. Estaba abrumada.

A pesar de que la peineta lucía elegante y era un accesorio brillante para su look, Chloé no se atrevió a tocarlo. En vez de eso, se mostró escéptica. Cerró la cajita de madera que emitió un pequeño crujido y la puso en la parte más alejada del cajón de su mesa de maquillaje. Pensaba que no estaba lista para ayudar a cualquiera, mucho menos a todo París.

* * *

Una semana después del cumpleaños de la señorita Bustier, Chloé recordó haber logrado que su papi detuviera el rodaje del video musical de la estrella pop Nightingale; en las cuentas del ministro –según su posición- , de acuerdo al permiso A38 –o lo que fuera del resto de números y letras del documento- B56 del ayuntamiento.

—No… no lo entiendo. —Dijo Nightingale, parpadeando sus ojos castaños, llenos de confusión hacia las palabras del alcalde Bourgeois.

Pero Chloé no le dio un momento a Nightingale para procesar las palabras de su papi. En vez de eso, Chloé arrebató el micrófono de las manos de la estrella pop.

—Significa, ¡no más danza, no más canto hoy para que Nightingale pueda abrir sus alas y volar lejos de aquí!—Pronunció Chloé cruel e implacablemente mientras arrojó el micrófono al aire y vio como este se rompía al estrellarse contra el suelo.

— ¡No!—Nightingale lloró mientras corría para atrapar su micrófono, siendo ya demasiado tarde para ello.

Chloé no lo advirtió. Esta demasiado ocupada regodeándose de su rima para darse cuenta que ha hecho algo hiriente de nuevo. Y a cambio, Marinette y sus compañeros de clase retuercen sus caras con furia y decepción.

Marinette apretó fuertemente sus puños al ver como Chloé rompía el corazón de la Idol y ser la causa de _otra_ víctima akumatizada. Marinette estaba _equivocada_ , Chloé _no puede_ cambiar. Chloé Bourgeois **nunca** aprenderá. Nunca verá los errores de sus actos y equivocaciones. No hoy. _Nunca_. Y por esto, Chloé pagaría caro el precio, con la perdida de una oportunidad.

* * *

— ¡Jean Paul!

Chloé recordó haberle gritado a su mayordomo, mientras hurgaba en los cajones de su mesa de maquillaje, arrojando paletas de sombras de ojos y varios tonos de lápiz labial y rubor. Había horquillas de cabello regadas en el piso y delineadores de ojos caídos ante sus pies.

— ¡Jean Claude!—Gritó más fuerte a su mayordomo y su voz hizo eco a través de su cuarto.

— ¿Si, señorita Chloé?—Preguntó Jean, después de tocar la puerta y abrirla.

— ¿Has visto una cajita de madera?—Preguntó Chloé, alejándose de sus productos desperdigados.

Jean parpadeó en respuesta.

—No, señorita, sabe que no toco sus pertenencias sin su permiso.

Chloé gruñó por lo bajo, antes de mover su mano para que el mayordomo saliera de su habitación.

— ¡Ugh, nunca puedes hacer algo bi…! —No se atrevió a finalizar sus palabras. — ¡Solo vete!

Y con eso, Jean salió de la habitación y Chloé de nueva cuenta estaba sola. Pero, antes de que Chloé tuviera la oportunidad de echarse dramáticamente en su cama como una princesa _Disney_ y abrazar a su osito de peluche, vio una nueva nota, ahora pegada entre el pequeño espacio del espejo del cajón de su mesa de maquillaje.

Chloé sabía que no _debería_ haberle dolido leer esas palabras. Especialmente si estas venían de un desconocido que dejó un objeto extraño en su habitación, pero a pesar de todo, Chloé sintió un nudo en el estómago y su corazón latir en su garganta. Se sintió desesperada, como si justo hubiera perdido algo importante, como el día en que su madre la abandonó.

Al nivel del ojo, la nota decía, con la misma letra: " **Estaba equivocada. No eres apta para ayudar a nadie más que a ti misma."**

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Odio este análisis, porque pienso que no es lo suficientemente bueno, pero meh, ¡oh mira, otro análisis de la chica mala, wowie!

 **Nota del traductor:** Ahí lo tienen señores. Si les soy sincero, todavía siento un apretón en el corazón cada vez que leo los párrafos finales del relato, y más aún en su idioma original (XD). En fin, espero les haya gustado este pequeño aporte, tanto de la autora con su talento al escribir, como de mi humilde traducción. Nos vemos en otra ocasión, ya sea como una traducción más o como un trabajo original. ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
